championshipmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Championship Manager Wiki:Records
__TOC__ The Records Page is a compiled list of submitted records by Wiki editors or CM Forum users. A new record can be submitted on the Forum thread (a Forum account must be created). Please use the following template: ExampleUser - Record Name - Evidence Note: It is recommended that you use a nickname, either your username on the Wiki or on the CM Forums. Rules #At least one screen shot will be required for evidence. #Only competitive matches count. #Only official BGS released databases allowed. #Equalling a Record does not count, to replace one you have to beat it. Otherwise it is first come first served. #The team or player who has claimed a record must be user controlled. A User-controlled team must be involved in the "Match Category". Creating a Record Any member of the wiki or the CM Forums may create (and set) a new record if one does not exist for their achievement. However, certain guidelines should be followed. #The record must be quantitive. This means that it can be counted. If an achievement cannot be counted, it cannot be a record. #The record must be surpassable. This means that other members must have a chance at breaking the record. If it is incredibly difficult to break, but possible, it is allowed. If it is completely impossible to break, it is not allowed. #The record must be relevant. This means that the record must be related to Championship Manager in some way. #The record must be verifiable. This means that you must be able to prove that you achieved what you said you did. If it cannot be proven, there will be no way to determine false records from valid ones. #The record must not bee too specific. This means that you cannot have a record for a really obscure achievement (eg, biggest win in a Polish Cup game). Any records set that are deemed to be in violation of these guidelines may be removed. If you feel a record was removed unjustly, please discuss it on the talk page so that an agreement can be made. Records There are 5 categories for records. They are: *'Player Records' - Records achieved by individual players in a team (eg. goals scored) *'Team Records' - Records achieved by a whole team (eg. biggest win) *'Manager Records' - Records achieved by a manager. This could be in one or multiple clubs (eg. biggest transfer fee spent) *'Match Records' - Records achieved in a match. Both teams involved can contribute to the record (eg. most goals scored) *'Miscellaneous Records' - Records that do not fit in any other category. Although they are miscellaneous, they must still be valid and reasonable. Player Records *'Most Assists' - JAStewart (John Bostock, 178) - Evidence *'Most Goals In A Match' - offen94 (Ziad Jaziri, 8) - Evidence *'Most Goals In An International Match' - Damonrulz (Theo Walcott, 4) - Evidence *'Most Man Of The Match Awards' - JAStewart (Vincenzo Ruffini, regen, 87) - Evidence *'Quickest Hat-Trick' - JAStewart (Faviana, regen, 27 minutes) - Evidence *'Top League Scorer' - JAStewart (Vincenzo Ruffini, regen, 295) - Evidence *'Top League Scorer (One season)' - JAStewart (47 - Vincenzo Ruffini, regen) - Evidence *'Top Overall Scorer (One season)' - JAStewart (76 - Vincenzo Ruffini, regen) - Evidence *'Top Scorer' - JAStewart (542 - Vincenzo Ruffini, regen) - Evidence *'Highest Average Rating' - JAStewart (8.47) - Evidence *'Most Consecutive Player of The Seasons' - Turpin2009 (4 - Kjaer) - Evidence *'Most Penalties Scored by One Player in a Game' - offen94 (4, Ziad Jaziri) - Evidence Team Records *'Biggest Win' - Yonutz (16) - Evidence *'Biggest International Win' - Damonrulz (12-0) - Evidence *'Biggest Aggregate Win' - Damonrulz (27-0) - Evidence *'Most Player of the Seasons in a Row By One Club' - Turpin2009 - Evidence Manager Records *'Longest Career' - DocT83 (2053/54 Season) - Evidence 1, , Evidence 2 *'Highest Transfer Fee Recieved' - Turpin2009 (£41m on Mario Balloteli to RC Lens) - Evidence *'Higherst Transfer Fee Paid' - Turpin2009 (£41m on Mario Balotelli to Leeds) - Evidence *'Biggest Profit Margin on a Player' - Turpin2009 (£22m on Bostock) -Evidence *'Most Trophies Won - DocT83 (286) '- Evidence 1 , Evidence 2 *'Most Manager of the Year Awards' - JAStewart (12) - Evidence *'Most Manager of the Year Awards in a row' - JAStewart (12) - Evidence Match Records *'Most Goals in a Match' - Yonutz (16) - Evidence *'Most Goals in a European Match' - Damonrulz (14) - Evidence *'Most Goals in an International Match' - Damonrulz (12) - Evidence *'Most Goals by Half-Time' - Yonutz (11) - Evidence *'Most Hat-Tricks in a Match' - Yonutz (4) - Evidence *'Most Matches Won In A Row' - JAStewart (85) - Evidence *'Most Injured/Tired players in a Match' - Invector (9) - Evidence *'Most Players Rated 10 in a Match' - Fire1095 (6) - Evidence *'Most Red Cards in a Match' - Jazzola (6) - Evidence *'Most Penalties in a Match' - offen94 (4) - Evidence *'Most Penalties Scored in a Match' - offen94 (4) - Evidence *'Most Penalties Scored in the First Half of a Match' - offen94 (3) - Evidence Miscellaneous Records *'Highest Attendance' - DocT83 (87171) - Evidence *'Lowest Attendance' - Naff123 (332) - Evidence *'Highest International Attendance - 'Damonrulz (88487) - Evidence *'Highest Gate Receipts' - Arsenal301085 (£3,758,580) - Evidence *'Most Games Without Winning' - DocT83 (9) - Evidence *'Most Games Lost in a Row' - DocT83 (3) - Evidence *'''Highest Profits - '''Arsenal301085 - (110,395,914) - Evidence Category:Awards